Dumb way to start a love story
by Just-Addict
Summary: Tous les jours, ils tombaient un peu amoureux l'un de l'autres. Tous les jours, ils s'aimaient et s'adoraient. Et tous les jours, ils avaient bien une centaine de façon de se le montrer. / Plein d'amour en prévision ! Drabble de one-shot basé sur la liste de "100 façons de te dire je t'aime".
1. Pull over, let me drive a while

Mike avait son permis depuis déjà un moment et conduisait vraiment bien, maintenant. Il avait pris de l'assurance et n'avait plus peur de dépasser des voitures ou de freiner au dernier moment : il gérait les petits imprévus sans aucun stress. Et aujourd'hui, il avait une personne toute particulière à ses côtés : Eleven. Ils allaient en direction de la petite ville de Hawkins, pour un stupide dîner de famille, où Karen avait si gentiment invité El. D'ailleurs, à ce dîner idiot, il y aurait toute la famille Wheeler.

Il tapotait nerveusement le volant des deux mains. Il fronçait les sourcils depuis une vingtaine de minutes et n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il était énervé, anxieux et sur les nerfs. Et sa co-pilote le voyait bien. Au début, elle pensait bien faire en le laissant dans ses pensées, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait de rouler, cela lui paraissait une idée de moins en moins bonne. Il avait besoin de parler. De se vider la tête. Sinon, elle avait bien peur qu'il arrive en une espèce de bombe à retardement à ce dîner et qu'il explose sous les regards ébahis de toute la famille.

« - Mike ?

\- El ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien. »

Il soupira. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, et dans sa tête c'était le vrai foutoir. Il y avait toutes ces pensées qui se mêlaient les unes aux autres qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Il lâcha le volant d'une de ses mains pour se frotter un œil. Quand il reposa sa main, il en senti une autre sur la sienne. El. Cela le fit sentir un peu mieux, l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est vrai, elle était là et serait là pour le soutenir. Cette idée le rassura.

« Mike… Les amis ne mentent pas.

\- Je suis juste… Un peu stressé… Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller à ce stupide dîner… On est vraiment obligé ?

\- C'est ta maman qui nous a invité. On doit y aller. Tu devrais dormir un peu. Laisse moi conduire un moment. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

\- Tu crois ? »

La brune hocha de la tête vivement. Elle voulait qu'il se sente mieux et il commençait doucement à se laisser convaincre de dormir une heure ou deux. Il avait eu une journée de dingue la veille et il n'avait pas pu dormir, car sa nuit, il l'avait passé à aider Eleven à travailler. Ce qui fait que maintenant, l'épuisement aidait sans doute à l'apparition de cette montée de stress. Plus que d'habitude. Elle avait assisté à beaucoup de repas, et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Aujourd'hui, la seule différence était le manque de sommeil. Alors, au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, Mike se gara. Il se tourna vers Eleven et lui sourit. Il lui prit les deux mains et la regarda.

« Merci, El »


	2. I dreamt about you last night

Mike se réveilla d'une humeur noire. Il avait fait ce stupide rêve sur ce stupide contrôle qui lui prenait la tête depuis une bonne semaine. L'intero approchait et il avait l'impression de moins en moins connaître les formules qu'il fallait et qu'il allait totalement se planter. Et ça, il n'aimait pas du tout. Il resta quelques instants dans son lit à observer le plafond. Et dire que toute sa journée, il allait la passer à réviser… Il ne pourrait peut-être même pas voir El. Du week-end, aussi ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était très ennuyant. Il souffla. Et au moment où allait sortir du lit, Eleven arriva. Pas par la porte, mais par la fenêtre. Elle toqua à cette dernière.

Mike lui ouvrit.

Et elle s'allongea dans le lit à son tour. En prenant soin d'enlever ses chaussures au préalable. Une fois, elle les avait oubliés et il y avait eu de la terre un peu partout. Elle le prit dans ses bras en nichant sa tête sur son torse. Il souriait, maintenant. Un beau réveil pour une journée horrible. Quelle chance. A vrai dire, sa présence le soulageait.

La petite bouclé était déçue. Voir Mike était sa seule distraction. Durant la semaine, Hooper ne la laissait pas encore sortir, et la forçait à suivre ces stupides cours. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas apprendre, mais elle préférait le faire avec le jeune Wheeler. Il avait toujours été calme pour lui expliquer toutes les choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il ne s'énervait jamais, parlait toujours doucement avec des mots simples. C'était toujours facile avec lui.

Tandis qu'avec ses professeurs, elle ne captait absolument rien. Ils avaient beau lui répéter encore et encore, cela finissait toujours par des questions qui répondaient à d'autres questions. Ils commençaient à lui parler d'une partie de l'histoire, elle reposait une question sur un mot, ils lui répondaient avec d'autres mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et ainsi de suite… Elle faisait pourtant beaucoup d'efforts, mais si l'on avait pas la base de la base, c'était plus compliqué. Le week-end, heureusement, avait carte blanche sur le nombre d'heures qu'elle pouvait passer dehors. Des jours libres, comme elle se plaisait à les surnommer. Bien sûr, le chef n'avait pas idée que sa fille aille se loger dans le lit de quelqu'un durant ces promenades. Ah ça, pas du tout…

\- Je passerais vendredi soir, alors ?

Mike hocha vivement la tête, heureux à l'idée de la revoir plus longtemps à la fin de la semaine. Malgré tout, Eleven restait la seule et l'unique personne qui pouvait illuminer sa journée. Bien qu'avec ses amis, il passait aussi de bons moments. Mais ce n'était clairement pas la même chose. Il passait ses doigts entre les boucles d'Eleven tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine semaine. Cette dernière s'annonçait chargée, angoissante et pleine de stupides devoirs auxquels il allait devoir s'occuper bientôt.

\- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- J'ai rêvé de toi.  
\- Alors raconte moi tout ça. Je veux savoir.

Un ange passa. Elfe cherchait ses mots, car soudain, elle ne savait plus du tout comment expliquer ce qu'elle avait rêvé.

\- C'était mon anniversaire. Et j'avais pleins d'Eggos. Il y en avait partout. Sur les murs. Sur le sol. Sur les meubles. Et tu avais mis des bougies un peu partout et pendant tout le rêve… J'essayai de souffler pour toutes les éteindre, mais elles se rallumaient à chaque fois. Alors, j'ai mis trop longtemps et quand tout était éteint, les Eggos avaient fondu... Et toi, tu en avais gardé une. Et tu me l'as donnée. Mais moi, j'étais trop triste alors j'ai pleuré. Et je mangeai en même temps.

Mike rigola. Eleven faisait souvent des rêves étranges où apparaissaient en grand nombre des Eggos. Et le plus souvent, elle en mangeait. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si elle était privée de cette nourriture puisque Hooper connaissait sa passion pour cet aliment et en avait un grand stock dans la cabane, la plupart du temps. Mais les rêves d'Eggos ne cessaient pas… Il regarda à nouveau l'heure. Il était temps qu'il aille travailler, mais il ne voulait pas écourter le moment qu'il partageait avec sa petite-amie. A l'instant, il avait perdu toute motivation de réviser ses maudits devoirs. Pourtant, il le fallait…

\- El.  
\- Il est déjà l'heure ?  
\- Oui, je dois étudier… Je suis désolé…  
\- Encore un peu…

Et elle s'endormit en prononçant ces derniers mots. Elle tenait fermement le brun contre elle, tout en ayant l'air si apaisé… Le jeune Wheeler céda. Il caressa la joue d'Eleven et ferma les yeux à son tour.


	3. Sorry, I'm late

ꕥ

19:19. Cette nuit, il y avait beaucoup de vent. On pouvait même croire que la cabane vacillait au rythme des vagues de vent qui soufflaient. Et chaque planche de bois grinçait et faisait d'horribles bruits. Et ça, Eleven ne pouvait le supporter. Elle avait horriblement peur que la cabane cède sous le poids de la tempête. Et de s'envoler, au passage, l'emportant loin d'Hawkins, loin du chef, loin de Mike, loin de ses amis... Tout à coup, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle fixait l'horloge depuis une bonne heure. Les minutes ne passaient pas. Le temps semblait même s'être arrêté.  
Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle avait peut-être 17 ans maintenant, mais ses anciennes peurs avaient toujours autant de pouvoir sur elle. Et à 17 ans, toujours et encore, elle ne pouvait rester seule sans être prise de sueurs froides à l'idée de retourner dans ce laboratoire. Et ce, même si elle savait que selon toute logique, c'était impossible. Hooper ne serait pas là cette nuit. Ni celle-ci, ni la suivante. Il était en séminaire obligatoire pour tout le week-end. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne resterait pas toute seule, mais finalement, on dirait bien qu'elle allait effectivement passer ce week-end dans une solitude absolue.

19:20. Les minutes passaient beaucoup trop lentement. Elle avait lu quelque part, que si on réussissait à ralentir sa respiration, le temps faisait de même. Il pouvait même s'arrêter, si l'on faisait bien attention. Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien du tout et son souffle était même saccadé. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout.

19:21. Mais pourquoi cette soirée était aussi longue ? Elle repensait à toutes ces heures qui filaient comme des minutes quand elle était auprès de Mike. Parfois, le temps pouvait s'accélérait et d'autres fois, il ne bougeait pas du tout ? Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque pour en savoir un peu plus. Grâce à Max, Eleven avait beaucoup apprit sur la littérature, la science, l'histoire ou encore les maths et maintenant, elle avait une collection de livres plutôt impressionnante. Elle et son amie passaient la plupart de leur temps à se les échanger.

19:40. La cabane ne ressemblait plus à rien, maintenant. Une chose entraînant une autre, tout le sol était couvert d'ouvrages différents, ouverts les uns sur les autres. Une recherche sur une autre qui répondait elle-même à une autre recherche. C'était le labyrinthe des découvertes. Eleven était enseveli sous le savoir. Sous la découverte. Mais le vent continua de souffler. Et la peur demeurait.

20:00. La jeune fille avait fait une grosse pile de romans et s'amusait à en faire sauter de pile en pile, comme un parcours d'obstacles à l'aide de sa pensée. Ce n'était pas amusant, mais au moins elle s'entraînait. La lecture l'avait ennuyé bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur les lignes et sur le sens de ces dernières. Le bruit du vent ne faisait qu'augmenter et maintenant, il y avait de drôles de bruits. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ça auparavant. Elle se pencha sur les textes parlant des nuages. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose.

20:05. Elle avait trouvé. C'était un orage. Ou plutôt la fin du monde. Elle l'interprétait ainsi. Dehors, il semblait y avoir un tas d'explosion et de bruits sourds retentissait. Elle allait mourir. Dans cette cabane. Toute seule. Sans même d'Eggos à se mettre sous la dent. Sans rien du tout pour la réconforter. Mais où était Mike ? Il avait promis de passer la soirée avec elle et maintenant, elle était en larmes, en boule, dans un coin de la cabane à prier pour rester en vie. Était-ce vraiment la soirée qu'elle avait imaginée ?

20:10. Elle avait trouvé ce disque, le même que Jim lui avait fait écouté les premiers jours dans cette cabane. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite la musique, en espérant pouvoir reporter toute son attention sur celle-ci, pour pouvoir ne plus penser à l'orage. Qui avait peur des orages ? Si le chef était là, lui aussi, il serait tout tremblant. Cette idée lui plaisait. Tout le monde avait peur des orages. Même si là, maintenant, elle pleurait toujours. Elle commença même à se boucher les oreilles. Au diable cette musique de malheur, l'orage était plus fort.

Puis, retentit un nouveau bruit. On toquait à la porte. Et si c'était papa ? Et s'il venait la récupérer ? « Hey, t'es là ? ». Elle reconnut avec un grand soulagement la voix de Mike. Elle ouvrit tous les loquets à distance et attendit que le jeune homme passe la porte, qui se refermait aussitôt par la force du vent. Après plusieurs essais, son héros parvint à rentrer. Il était enfin avec elle. Elfe lui sauta alors dessus, ne pouvait cacher sa joie, tout en continuant de pleurer. Car oui, l'orage était encore bien présent.

« Désolé, El… Je suis en retard. Ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser partir… » Commença le jeune Wheeler avant de remarquer les joues mouillées de celle qu'il tenait contre elle. « Hé, tout va bien ? Tu as pleuré ? »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, près de l'entrée et enlacés. L'adolescent se détacha, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Ca va mieux ?» Tenta-t-il, d'une voix rassurante, mais qui contenait en réalité une bonne dose d'inquiétude.

« Je voulais juste être avec toi ce soir. Et il y a ce stupide orage…  
\- Mais je suis là, maintenant. Aller, viens. On va regarder un film. Ce que tu veux. J'ai rapporté des Eggos. »

La petite brune se sentit aussitôt mieux. De tout de façon, il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi, Mike arrivait toujours à rendre n'importe quelle situation meilleure. Elle rougit légèrement et partit le rejoindre dans le canapé, pour se réchauffer auprès de lui.


	4. Don't cry

ꕥ

« C'était si dur, Mike. »

Son petit corps menu tremblait. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité, même si elle connaissait le nombre exact de jours qui les avaient séparés. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer en le voyant. Elle s'était sentie tellement seule durant tout ce temps. Même si son nouveau père avait été vraiment génial avec elle, Mike n'avait cessé de lui manquer. Le voir tous les soirs, le voir lui parler tout ce temps, avait été un réel réconfort et à présent, elle le voyait vraiment. Mais à présent, il était réel, et devant elle.

Elle avait chuchoté ces mots et avait été effrayée de leur signification. De leurs poids et de leurs impacts sur Mike, car maintenant, il pleurait. Il semblait même inquiet, mais ça, elle ne pouvait en être sûre. Elle avait du mal à définir exactement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, elle ignorait si ces larmes étaient un bon signe ou non. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en face de l'autre, dans la cabane que Mike lui avait construit un an auparavant. Ce dernier la regardait droit dans les yeux et semblait vraiment chercher quoi dire. Il lui prit la main doucement.

Il avait toujours été doux avec elle.

« C'est fini maintenant. Je suis là. Ne pleure plus. »

Ensuite, il la prit dans ses bras. Et la serra fort. Eleven fit de même, en logeant sa tête sur son épaule. Tout cela était enfin fini, vraiment ? Leur étreinte dura un petit moment et ils finirent par se séparer. Ils pleuvaient dehors et aucun des deux ne parlait, on pouvait entendre bien distinctement le bruit des gouttes de pluie marteler la maison et seul ce bruit résonnait dans la pièce. Cela donnait une drôle d'ambiance.

« Merci Mike »

Il sourit, c'était normal après tout.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle,  
n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire,  
n'importe quoi pour la protéger,  
n'importe quoi pour ne pas la voir souffrir car il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait d'une façon si pure que rien ne pourrait briser cela, même l'upside down. Il regarda l'heure. Il était temps pour Eleven d'y aller, Hopper était tellement sévère à propos des heures qu'ils leur accordaient, qu'elle et Mike profitait toutes les minutes qu'ils passaient ensemble. Mais là, ils n'en avait plus. Le policer n'allait pas tarder à lui reprendre sa belle. Il prit une profonde respiration et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle devait bientôt partir quand soudain, la brune prit la parole :

« Je peux garder ton pull, s'il te plaît ? »

Il gloussa. Et après tout ce temps, rien n'avait changé.


	5. It's okay, I could'nt sleep anyway

Bonjour à vous ! Je reviens avec ce petit OS. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Bonne lecture !

J'ai écrit ceci avec beaucoup de musique, mais principalement avec la suivante : watch?v=gkUHi1EQMXE.

ꕥ

C'est bien simple, mais depuis que Eleven était de retour, Mike ne dormait plus. Il avait bien trop peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. Et même s'il voulait dormir, a chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il faisait continuellement le même cauchemar : Eleven était à l'Upside Down, il l'entendait crier à travers les murs sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider. C'était sans doute ça, le pire. Être impuissant et inutile, sans pouvoir aider celle qu'il aimait tant. C'est pourquoi depuis bientôt une semaine, depuis qu'il avait vu la jeune bouclé, ses nuits ne se résumaient qu'a écouter de la musique. Quand bien même parfois, il s'assoupissait quelques heures, il se réveillait en sueurs et tout tremblant. Il en avait plus que marre et ne savait quoi faire pour aller mieux.

Ce qui fait qu'en cours, ça devenait vraiment la catastrophe. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre ce que disaient chacun de ses professeurs, ni ne parvenait à écrire correctement ses leçons et ses devoirs, n'en parlons pas : il n'arrivait plus à lire. Ses amis se faisaient sérieusement du soucis tandis que Mike Wheeler comptait désespérément les jours en attendant de voir l'élue de son coeur. Il voulait juste savoir si elle allait bien. Après, il pourrait dormir. Au moins une nuit. Il avait besoin de la voir pour avoir la conviction qu'elle était encore à Hawkins.

Et finalement, le jour de leur rendez-vous arriva : samedi.

Il dormit quelques heures malgré son sommeil continuellement agité et sauta du lit vers huit heures. Il prit une longue douche, bouillante, qui lui permit de se sentir un peu mieux. Il s'habilla. Il avala son petit-déjeuner. Et partit en direction de la cabane.

« Mike, où penses-tu aller comme ça ? » L'interpella sa mère, alors que ce dernier se trouvait sur le palier d'entrée, un pied en dehors de la maison.

Les ennuis commençaient. Il savait que cette conversation serait plus longue qu'il ne le voudrait, il refermait alors la porte d'entrée. Les courants d'air, Holly n'aimait pas trop ça. Elle pourrait même tomber malade à cause de ces derniers. Il fallait être prudent avec les enfants quand ils sont si jeunes, ils tombent malades si facilement... Mais il s'égarait. Il reporta son attention sur sa mère, qui le fusillait du regard. Elle avait l'air inquiète et furieuse en même temps.

« J'ai reçu un appel de l'école. Ils se font du souci pour toi. Je devrais moi aussi ? Il y a t'il quelque chose dont j'ai à m'inquiéter à ton sujet, monsieur Wheeler ?» Son ton était sévère, mais elle était terriblement inquiète. L'école lui avait annoncé que son fils manquait de sommeil et qu'il serait de bon ton qu'il recommence à travailler de manière studieuse. Et qu'il dorme.

Elle remarqua alors les cernes violette sous les yeux fatigués de son fils. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce détail, pourtant bien visible. Ces deux grosses poches sur son visage devenaient si grosses qu'on avait l'impression que le jeune Wheeler portait sur lui toute la misère du monde. De plus, sa paupière gauche ne cessait de trembler : un tic nerveux qui prouvait le manque évident de repos. L'école avait vu ce que sa mère avait survolé. C'est cela, elle avait survolé les problèmes de son fils. Tout à coup, elle se sentit coupable. Elle s'approcha de son fils, et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Main, qu'il rejeta. Le manque de sommeil rendait son fils amer et brutal : elle le savait.

« Tout va bien maman. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer en ce moment, mais tout devrait s'arranger avec une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais maintenant, je dois aller voir Eleven, dans la cabane du chef Hopper. Je t'en ai parlé au début de la semaine, et tu m'as dit que tu étais d'accord. »

Elle n'était pas convaincue du tout de cette réponse, mais pour cette fois, elle le laisserait tranquille. Puis, elle se questionna sur la distance de sa maison jusqu'à celle de la petite avant de faire le bilan suivant : à pied, il allait s'effondrer à la moitié du chemin. Elle lui proposa donc de l'emmener en voiture. Il fit comme s'il acceptait par gentillesse, mais elle savait au fond, qu'il la remerciait de tout son cœur. Qu'il la bénissait, en cet instant. Cette partie n'était pas aussi sûre que la première théorie, mais elle ne l'espérait pas moins pour autant. Peu importe, Mike arriva finalement à la cabane après une vingtaine de minutes de trajets où Mike expliqua à quel point les Eggos étaient bons selon Eleven, et de quelle façon cette dernière rendait les choses beaucoup plus simple à vivre. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle a toujours le mot qu'il faut, sans en dire de trop, elle répond ce qu'il me faut pour me sentir mieux et elle fait ça avec tout le monde, tu sais... Je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais beaucoup » Détaillait-il avec précision. La fatigue le faisait parler. Habituellement, il ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Peu importe, Mike était finalement arrivé à la cabane, maintenant.

Il passa toute l'après-midi dans les bras d'Eleven. Une fois passé la porte d'entrée, il eu à peine le temps de la saluer, qu'il s'écroula. Dans ses bras. Il pleura quelques instants, il voulait s'excuser de se comporter ainsi, mais lorsqu'il essayait de parler, ne sortait de sa bouche que de légers gémissements plaintifs. Il hoquetait, tremblait et pleurait à chaudes larmes en même temps. La petite brune, n'était pas habitué à le voir ainsi-hormis lors de leur retrouvaille, elle n'avais jamais vu Mike pleurer.

Elle mentait. Il le savait parce qu'elle le voyait bien, qu'elle se frottait doucement les yeux pour se réveiller. Elle bâilla encore un peu. Son petit sourire le toucha en plein cœur. À chaque apparition, elle se débrouillait pour l'éblouir toujours un peu plus. Elle était si jolie... Mais le visage de Mike ne se détendit pas pour autant, il était toujours aussi serré et son expression restait grave. Il n'allait visiblement pas bien. Il fallait qu'il en parle pour ne pas exploser telle une bombe en rentrant chez lui. Il fallait qu'il parle, car il ne tiendrait pas à ce rythme, sans sommeil, sans doux rêves, sans pensées positives, sans Eleven...

«- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.» Elle le coupa de ses réflexions pour le ramener sur terre.

Un ange passa. Il fallait prendre du temps pour parler, pour essayer de ne pas trop dire de bêtises et surtout, ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans ses pensées. Et des pensées, il y en avait beaucoup. Et il y avait beaucoup à dire, il ne savait même pas si il aurait le temps de toutes les dire, sans passer pour un fou, sans faire de cette confession un monologue afffreux qui mettrait une ambiance toute bizarre. Une ambiance toute bizarre, pour ne pas dire complètement glauque et déprimante. Mais elle le lui avait demandé. Et il se devait d'être honnête avec El, qui semblait sincèrement inquiète pour lui. Il ne devait pas l'inquiéter, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal pour lui. Alors il commença.

«- Je n'arrive plus à dormir, El. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est avoir peur de te perdre encore, et de me sentir très seul. Je ne peux plus lire, travailler, être attentifs aux autres. Et je ne peux plus dormir sans avoir peur pour toi. Pour moi. Pour la ville entière. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas me soucier. Je me soucie en permanence de tout, sans qu'en retour personne ne...»

Il n'arriva pas à la fin de son explication et pleura à nouveau. Le manque de sommeil peut avoir différents effets et diffère de beaucoup de façons sur chaque personne. Sur Mike, cela le conduisait à avoir une sensibilité que jamais auparavant, il n'avait imaginé avoir. Il avait toujours été émotif, mais à ce point, ô non... Peu importe. Eleven remit une mèche de cheveux qui traînait sur le front de son bien-aimé. Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait toujours.

«- Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là. Et nous sommes en sécurité, ensemble. Tu peux dormir. Je vais demander à Hopper si tu peux rester ce soir. On pourra regarder la télé tous les deux, et aussi, tu pourras me lire un livre et ensuite, demain, on...  
\- El ?»

Le jeune Wheeler posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite-amie. Il était si heureux de finalement pouvoir être avec elle à nouveau. Elle lui avait manqué si fort, il s'était senti tellement seul, désemparé sans sa présence... À cet instant, il sut que peu importe ce qu'il lui arriverait, Eleven serait là. Il n'avait plus besoin de tout garder pour lui ou de se retenir d'être triste, effrayé, ou en colère. Son El, serait là pour le soutenir. Il se sentait en sécurité, et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi...

«- Merci» Dit-il simplement.

Il la remerciait pour beaucoup d'autres choses.

Merci d'être revenue.

Merci de m'aimer.

Merci d'être là.

Merci d'être toi.

Merci de me soutenir.

Merci de ne pas m'abandonner.

Eleven ne savait quoi répondre et se contenta de partir chercher une autre couverture pour Mike, qui tremblait toujours un peu à cause du froid, heureuse d'avoir remonté le moral de cet être si cher à son coeur.


	6. You might like this

Bonjour ! Je vous met ce petit chapitre, j'en posterais plusieurs la semaine prochaine après mes examens. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! (et bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis avec impatience)

Je vous conseille cette musique pendant que votre lecture : watch?v=xihZVb7uupc :-)

ꕥ

Mike entra dans la chambre de la petite brune, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller. Elle se frottait les yeux tout en souriant, heureuse de la présence matinale du jeune Wheeler chez elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine et même si, elle n'avait pas grand chose de nouveau à lui raconter elle était certaine que de son côté, ce serait tout à fait différent. Elle adorait l'écouter parler de sa semaine et des aventures qu'il avait pu vivre.

Bien sûr, elle se sentait quelque part attristé de ne pouvoir faire partie de ses dites aventures mais pour le moment, son père adoptif ne la laissait pas beaucoup sortir. Il avait encore beaucoup trop peur pour sa sécurité. Bien qu'elle lui ai répété un bon nombre de fois combien elle ne courait aucun danger auprès de Mike, le policier n'avait pas la même confiance envers ce gamin qu'Eleven avait. Et ça, elle ne le comprenait évidemment pas. Alors elle se contentait d'écouter avec une grande passion.

Le samedi matin, son petit-ami avait pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite dans son lit pour avoir de belles discussions, parfois courtes, parfois interminables. Ainsi, elle n'était pas surprise de sentir deux bras froids et délicats lui entourer la taille. Elle se retourna doucement pour lui faire face. Leurs nez se touchaient et les deux adolescents se fixèrent un moment, en ne prononçant aucun mot. Finalement, il embrassa le front de sa bien-aimée et ré-ajusta la couverture afin que cette dernière n'ai pas froid. Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

« Comment était ta semaine ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Ennuyante. Et toi ? »

Et le récit commença. Mike parla longuement de Lucas et Max, de leur relation, puis s'attarda sur Dustin qui mettait au point un merveilleux plan pour draguer cette fille à l'école : Summer. Il lui expliqua les différentes façons que Dustin avait essayé d'approcher cette jolie écolière, sans grand succès. Il riait en pensant aux gaffes du petit bouclé et parfois, il n'arrivait même plus à correctement parler tellement il rigolait.

« El... Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander. »

La concernée hocha plusieurs fois de la tête, pour l'inciter à continuer sa phrase. Tout à coup, il ne rigolait plus du tout. Son visage prenait d'ailleurs une drôle de couleur et virait vers le rose.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais sortir... Avec moi ? »

La bouclée fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ces mots. Bien sûr, elle avait compris que sortir avec quelqu'un était des mots qui étaient employés lorsque l'on parlait de quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le lien avec celui qui lui faisait face. Il était supposé savoir qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'avait pas donc à se gêner de demander une telle chose. Elle ne répondit rien et attendit qu'il continue de parler, car visiblement, il ne semblait pas satisfait de la façon dont il avait prononcé sa phrase. Il cherchait une façon de corriger son erreur.

« Enfin, non, je veux dire, est-ce tu aimerais sortir un soir avec moi ? J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être ça... Je veux dire, sortir de cette cabane... Peut-être, tu te sentirais mieux... Et tous les deux, on pourrait aller au cinéma ou où tu voudras... Enfin, si Hopper te laisse une soirée, tu pourras la passer... »

Mike était à présent rouge comme une tomate et avait murmuré ces mots avec une réelle difficulté. Il était adorable.

« Avec moi ? » Continua-t-il, d'une voix hésitante.

Eleven sourit doucement, pour le rassurer. Et elle hocha plusieurs fois de la tête. Il souffla, visiblement soulagé d'avoir réussi à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Le cinéma, tu as dit ? Demanda t'elle joyeusement.

Et alors, Mike entama une vive explication de ce qu'était le cinéma, ce qu'il pourrait voir, ce qu'il aimait dans le cinéma et pourquoi il voulait absolument qu'elle découvre cette chose. L'enthousiasme du bouclé ne pouvait donner qu'envie à Eleven d'aller au cinéma. À présent, elle mourait d'envie d'y aller. Elle répondit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour convaincre le chérif de la laisser sortir avec lui. Puis, ils passèrent la journée ensemble à parler de tout et de rien, à regarder la télé tous les deux enlacés.


End file.
